¿Cómo Invitar a Salir a Helga Pataki?
by Ritsuko-nee
Summary: Han pasado muchos años en la vida de nuestros protagonistas, por razones ajenas a ellos, no han podido estar juntos. Pero ahora, después de tanto tiempo, no siendo ni Helga, ni Arnold los niños, ni los adolescentes, inmaduros que alguna vez fueron; es el momento de intentar lanzar los dados de nuevo…. Quizá sólo sea cuestión de suerte.


_**Hola a todos y todas...**_

 _ **Después de algun tiempo aqui estoy de nuevo, con una pequeña historia, la cual espero que sea de su gusto.**_

 _ **¿Cómo invitar a salir a Helga Pataki?**_

Era una tarde de miércoles; a la casa de los Pataki ingreso una chica de unos 26 años, que mantenía una figura esbelta, un cabello rubio de un largo hasta la mitad de la espalda; era una chica de ojos azulados y de una estatura cercana al metro con ochenta centímetros. Dicha chica viste unos jeans desgastados, una polera color lila; lleva una gorra negra y unos tenis que combinan con la misma. En definitiva, se trataba de Helga G. Pataki.

Una vez estuvo dentro de la casa, la chica atravesó el vestíbulo, dejando a un lado sus dos morrales, y sin reparar en la luz amarilla que titilaba en la contestadora. Una vez dejo caer sus cosas, caminó con detenimiento en dirección a la cocina, puesto que tenía hambre y según su concepto necesitaba prepararse un sándwich… definitivamente el entrenamiento de hoy había sido unos de los más agotadores y satisfactorios que había tenido en mucho tiempo.

Estando listo su sándwich y su malteada, le rubia tomo de la lacena de la cocina una par de frituras y caminó de vuelta al vestíbulo, con el fin de ingresar a la sala, en donde el enorme sillón de Big Bob la esperaba para brindarle un cómodo descanso…Sí, su sándwich, su maltead a, sus paquetes de comida chatarra, el sofá de Bob y las luchas era todo lo que necesitaba en ese preciso momento, para concluir el día de la mejor de las maneras. Al llegar a la sala, la rubia ubicó sus comestibles en un viejo buró, y con tranquilidad se dispuso a buscar el control remoto de la tele, hecho esto, encendió la tele y se sentó cómoda, pero una vez su trasero tocó el sofá, el teléfono comenzó a sonar.  
La rubia maldijo por lo bajo y molesta caminó hacia el vestíbulo, en donde reposaba el maldito teléfono…

—¡Hola!— exclamó molesta una vez puso el teléfono en su oreja.

—Emm… Por favor Helga— dijo con timidez la persona que permanecía al otro lado de la línea telefónica, dicha persona se sorprendió tanto por la respuesta afanada, a tal punto de no reconocer la voz de la más joven de los Pataki.

—Con ella…—dijo aún más molesta, realmente le hacia enfadar que la interrumpieran en sus momento de ocio.

—¡Ah! —Exclamó la vos del otro lado de la línea —Hola Helga, habla Arnold—Dijo el rubio tratando de identificarse.

—Sí, si ¿Qué necesitas, Camarón con pelos? — preguntó de inmediato la rubia, dado que sentía que el tiempo que dedicaba a la llamada, era tiempo valioso que perdía de sus amadas luchas.

—Bueno, lo que sucede es que me preguntaba si….— repentinamente el rubio fue interrumpido por la chica Pataki.

—Se breve, Melenudo, me estoy perdiendo las luchas— afirmó mientras veía como en la pantalla de televisión se veía a un hombre asestarle un fuerte golpe a otro, haciendo que cayera al suelo y luego de ello, quien el primero trepo la maya del cuadrilátero para lanzarse contra el que estaba tendido en el piso —¡Bien, así se hace Roca! — gritó emocionada la chica de ojos azules olvidándose del teléfono.

—Em… ¿Helga? —

—Sí, sí, ya te dije que fueras breve, Arnoldo— respondió entre impaciente por la lentitud del rubio; y emocionada por lo que veía en la televisión.

—Me preguntaba si te gustaría salir a dar un paseo conmigo este sábado? — preguntó intentando ser tan breve como la chica de cabello rubio solicitaba.

Después de la pregunta del chico con cabeza de balón, hubo un corto momento de silencio en la llamada. Durante el cual, según la imaginación del rubio, había dejado de la chica Pataki sin palabras… pero lo que él no sabía y mucho menos imaginaba, era que al otro lado de la línea la rubia permanecía en silencio, debido a que se había movido un poco hacia la sala, con el fin de alcanzar su malteada, fue precisamente por ello que Helga no escucho por completo la pregunta del rubio y simplemente respondió por salir del paso.

—Entonces qué dices Helga, el sábado está bien? — volvió a preguntar el chico con cabeza de balón.

—Claro que sí. El sábado me parece perfecto — respondió la chica de ojos azulados— Sí, luego hablamos— dijo y después colgó la llamada concentrándose de lleno a ver sus amadas luchas.

Así, en ese animo de pronto paso la noche para la rubia, tanto que después de un par de horas viendo la tv, la chica de ojos azules termino por aburrirse, así que sin demora se apresuro a recoger la bandeja con lo que eran los restos de su sándwich y su malteada; de igual manera levanto del piso las envolturas de las golosinas y demás comida chatarra que había consumido. Como si no hubiese estado allí, lavó lo que había ensuciado y volvió a vestíbulo, tomó su morral de entrenamiento y sacó de allí su uniforme de artes marciales y lo echó a lavar.

No teniendo más que hacer en la primera planta, la rubia camino de nuevo hacía el vestíbulo, tomó y otro morral y subió las escaleras, directo hacia la segunda planta, en dónde se encontraba su habitación….En definitiva, amaba esos momentos de soledad, en los cuales podía hacer lo que quisiera, sin escuchar los estruendosos alaridos de Bob, o las quejas carentes de ánimo que usualmente efectuaba Myriam.

Una vez entro a su recamara la rubia dejó caer su maleta al piso y camino con pesadez hacia la cómoda que había en su alcoba y de allí sacó ropa interior limpia y una pijama, después de ello, saco del closet una toalla, finalmente salió de nuevo de su alcoba en dirección al baño, una buena ducha quizá le quitaría el cansancio que llevaba.

Mientras tanto en otro lugar de Hillwood, se ve a una chica de cabellos negros caminar por su habitación mientras quién ahora es su esposo le cuenta las últimas noticias.

—Realmente me alegra saber que Arnold al fin de anime a invitar a salir de Helga, pero realmente estás seguro de que Helga aceptó? — preguntó un poco incrédula la oriental, mientras tomaba asiento en el borde de la cama.

—Por supuesto que sí, Phebs. Yo estaba allí con Arni, y me aseguré de escuchar lo que decía Helga, claramente escuché cuando Pataki dijo " Claro que sí, el sábado me parece perfecto" — explico con tranquilidad el moreno intentando imitar la voz de la rubia, mientras su esposa reia por lo bajo ante su acto de imitación.

—Está bien, te creo — dijo con algo de dificultad ante la risa que le ocasionaba la actuación de su esposo —Pero si considero que deberían de asegurarse de que e Helga captó el mensaje— dijo un poco mas calmada dándole un dulce beso a su esposo.

—Sí, ya le diré a Arnold que se asegure de que Helga realmente acepto, pero eso ya mañana, esta algo tarde…— dijo mirando la hora y nuevamente volvió a besar a su esposa.

Al día siguiente, muy temprano en la mañana, se ve de nuevo a la rubia ingresando a la casa Pataki, al igual que el día anterior, volvía del entrenamiento… Sí, ya para ella era una rutina entrenar muy temprano en la mañana y casi al anochecer, justo después del trabajo.

Con rapidez la rubia ingreso a casa, se ducho, se vistió con un atuendo cómodo (unos jeans, unos tenis y una polera) acompañado por una chaqueta de cuero… después de estar lista y asegurarse de tener su cabellera atada en una coleta de caballo, echo su segundo uniforme a lavar y empaco en su morral el que ya estaba seco. Hecho esto, sin tomar mas tiempo, miro su reloj, apuntaba las siete de la mañana con treinta minutos… ahora disponía de media hora para llegar a su trabajo.

En el centro de la cuidad, justo en una pequeña cafetería, se ven a dos hombres charlar mientras reciben dos cafés de una de las meseras.

—Aquí tienen sus pedidos, un Americano, un Frappuccino y un Té helado— dijo la mesera dejando los pedidos sobre la mesa.

—Viejo, ya te dije, creo que Phoebe tiene razón, deberías de cerciorarte de que Helga entendió el mensaje de la CITA— dijo my seguro el moreno, mientras que junto al rubio se ponían de pie y salían del local.

—Oh Vamos Gerald, no creo que Helga no haya comprendido el mensaje—dijo no muy convencido el rubio, mientras miraba de reojo al chico con el afro —… Crees que mejor debería de asegurarme? — pregunto mostrándose completamente inseguro de sí

—Ya te dije Arnie… el resto ya corre por tu cuenta— finalizó, y juntos siguieron caminando por las calles, solo que n esta vez en silencio, dado que el rubio tenia aun mucho en que pensar.

.

.  
—Viejo, aun no entiendo qué es lo que te gusta de Helga— dijo repentinamente el moreno, sacando de sus pensamientos al chico de ojos verdes, quien desde que salieron de la cafetería, permanecía en silencio.

—No entiendo a que viene tu pregunta— respondió de inmediato Arnold, a lo que su mejor amigo, simplemente se limito a mover su cabeza a un lado, justo al lugar en el que permanecía la rubia de ojos azulados que hablaba animada con algunos chicos sobre lo espectacular que había sido el programa de luchas del día anterior.

—En serio aun no entiendo, qué clase de chica, estando en sus 20, se puede comportar como un chico, y no lo digo solo por su gusto peculiar por las luchas… — explicó el moreno atrayendo hacia sí mismo la atención del rubio, que lo miro con el ceño fruncido —…Viejo, Sabes a lo que me refiero, ella es guapa, lo admito, pero dime, qué clase de chica (además de Helga) puede darte una paliza si así lo desea? — preguntó, a lo que Arnold simplemente no supo que responder y se limitó a escuchar los argumentos de su mejor amigo.

—Mira, realmente aprecio a Helga… Con el tiempo gracias a Phebs y a ti terminé por acostumbrarme a ella y a su pésimo carácter, el cual admito que ha mejorado con el paso de los años. Pero aun así, no concibo la idea de que Helga, aun después de tantos años, sea tan Helga! — exclamó el moreno y su compañero simplemente dejo escapar una risita —¿De qué te ries? — preguntó.

—Gerald, es precisamente eso lo que me gusta de Helga, que sea simplemente ella— respondió el oji verde dándole unas palmadas a su amigo en la espalda —Sabes que antes, cuando descubrí que ella me gustaba más de lo que creía, no tuve el chance de decirle lo que sentía, porque me quedé en San Lorenzo con mis padres; luego de ello cuando regrese, no le encontré sentido a hablarle de mis sentimientos, porque ella se iba de Hillwood junto con su familia… Pero ahora que regresó, créeme que no pienso perder más oportunidades… y mucho que menos pienso desaprovechar, cuando sé que ella aun siente algo por mí— dijo un poco mas seguro, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo más, la voz de la rubia llamo su atención.

—¡Shortman, Johanssen! Apresúrense que tenemos mucho de que discutir—exclamó desde la entrada del edificio, por lo cual el par de chicos se movieron rápidamente hasta que llegaron a dónde ella —¿Y mi té? — preguntó antes de dejarlos pasar.

—Aquí tienes, Helga, Aquí tienes— dijo con cansancio el moreno, mientras le entregaba a la rubia un vaso grande que contenía su dosis diaria de té negro.

.

.  
—Y bien, con eso concluimos la reunión, así que reagrúpense en sus unidades, estén atentos, porque en cualquier momento podemos salir a ejecutar el operativo contra "Codeman" — dijo la rubia refiriéndose a la banda delictiva más peligrosa de los últimos tiempos en Hillwood. Dicho esto, todos los oficiales salieron de la oficina, todos a excepción de cierto chico de ojos verdes que esperaba su oportunidad de hablar con la rubia.

—Oye Helga…— Intentó comenzar una conversación el chico con cabeza de balón.

—¿Qué sucede, Arnold? — preguntó tranquila, mientras comenzaba a recoger la papelería que había quedado sobre la gran mesa de la sala de conferencias.

—"Arnold.." —se dijo a sí mismo el rubio, pensando que aún no se acostumbraba a que Helga lo llamara en el trabajo, ya fuese por su nombre o por su apellido. —Sobre ayer…— comenzó a decir el rubio.

—Ah! sobre la llamada…— dijo algo despistada la chica de ojos azules mientas continuaba sin dirigirle la mirada a su compañero.

—Sí, sobre la llamada…— repitió Arnold, a lo que Helga simplemente lo volteo a ver.

—Si…— dijo con tranquilidad, esperando a que él continuara, pero dado que él, parecía no ser capaz de decir nada, la chica se propuso seguir —… él sábado en la tarde, a eso de la tengo entrenamiento… ¿te parece bien si nos vemos a las 7 de la noche?... si quieres podemos vernos en la floristería de la hija de la señora Bitello y de allí decidimos a dónde ir— dijo con decisión la rubia, dejando completamente boquiabierto al rubio. Una vez terminó su discurso, termino de apilar los papeles y se dispuso a salir de la sala de conferencias, dejando atrás al de ojos verdes —Ah, sí… — dijo volviendo asomar su cabeza por la puerta —y es una cita— finalizó dejando atrás de sí a un rubio emocionado, que no tardó en salir de la oficina alegre a contarle a su mejor amigo sobre las buenas nuevas.

Fin

 _ **Y con eso concluye, como les dije espero que haya sido de su agrado... cualquier critica, será aceptada.**_

 _ **Estaba pensando tal vez hacer otro Oneshot contando lo que sucede en la cita... ustedes qué piensan, les agrada la idea?...**_

 _ **Espero que se cuiden mucho. Chau y gracias por pasar por aquí**_


End file.
